


Secret Crushes

by supportsapphic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, I need more zarya/mercy, Sapphic, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supportsapphic/pseuds/supportsapphic
Summary: Tired of seeing Zarya and Angela stumble around like two love-sick puppies, too nervous to admit to each other how they feel, Hana takes matters into her own hands. With a little scheming and convincing, D.va set to work on making sure Overwatch’s most eligible bachelors finally put two and two together so they can realize how deeply they feel for each other.





	Secret Crushes

“This is a bad idea,” Zarya insisted as she hurried down the hall, Hana Song at her heels.

For anyone who walked by, it would be the weirdest scene you’d have seen at Watchpoint Gibraltar for quite some time. Zarya, nearly pure muscle and standing at 6 feet five inches, was being practically pushed down the hall by the famous D.Va. Zarya’s face matched her hair in tone and her eyebrows were drawn together in a line of frustration and worry, as Hana kept guiding her down the hall.

“No it isn’t! All of the trouble you will have gone through will be worth it in the name of love!” Hana insisted as they turned left at the corner. 

“It’s a violation of her trust!” 

“Oh please, you’re being dramatic! Besides, it’ll be romantic! If you don’t hear about how the Good Doctor feels about you yourself, you’ll never put yourself out there and open up to her! This is the only way you will see reason!” Hana came to a stop at a set of double doors. 

She ignored the glistening name plate that read ‘Angela Ziegler’ and quickly slipped the door open just big enough so that Hana could pop her head in and give it a once over. When she was sure it was empty, the young soldier quickly grabbed a hold of Zarya’s hand and pulled her in.

“We have two minutes to set up! We gotta hide you somewhere. How about under the desk?”

Zarya pursed her lips and looked down at the desk against the far wall. Even if she was small enough to fit underneath it, Angela would be able to get a good luck at her almost instantly.

“Nope, I will not fit. Her office has too many small places, looks like your plan won’t-”

“Oh!” Hana cut Zarya off, “Right here!” 

Seeing that Angela was one of the brightest doctors at the recalled Overwatch, her own office was decent sized with it’s own jacket closet. Before Zarya could protest, Hana rushed to open up the small door and shove the lovesick girl in. Zarya struggled to catch herself and quickly shook the hanging coats off of her so she wouldn’t be entangled. Her heart was beating faster than absolutely ever and her stomach twisted and rumbled with butterflies. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had such a huge crush on someone, let alone with the help of others pushing her to do something about it.

The fact that Hana made her hide in the closet and was planning on getting Angela to confess about her feelings while Zarya listened, felt wrong. It felt like an invasion of privacy and some sort of scam that would only upset Angela, she was sure of it. After all, she was far too kind hearted and soft- doing such a little trick on her made Zarya feel like she completely betrayed Angela’s kind nature. Still… A bit of her was curious. What were the chances that someone as intelligent and caring as Angela, would actually have a crush on her? 

Despite being muffled, Zarya could hear Angela come in and Hana greet her. Careful not to be loud, she pressed closer to the door in hopes of hearing better. Sure she shouldn’t be in there and eavesdropping, but there was no going back now, right? The two of them talked a bit more before Zarya heard feet scuffle outside of the door and their voices became clear enough so that she could hear. She held back a sigh of relief, as the two continued on with their conversation.

“So, I heard you have a little crush on a certain Russian weightlifter we all know and love!” Hana cooed and Zarya could practically imagine the puppy-dog look she was giving Angela.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Angela’s lithe voice spoke up, only causing Zarya’s heart to beat faster. 

“Come on, we see it on your face all the time! You totally like her! I bet you want her too wrap you up in her arms and carry you off like a princess, don’t you?” 

“We? Who is we exactly? God, am I really making myself that obvious?” 

“Just me, Genji, Zen, Lucio, Reinhardt, Mei, Fareeha, Ana and Torbjorn.” Hana said. 

“Heavens- even Torbjorn? The’s the most clueless one when it comes to this sort of thing!” Angela sighed, ashamed that she was caught up like such a schoolgirl.

“So you like her then? Say it out loud! Admit to it!” Angela grumbled something and Hana groaned with frustration, “Louder than that! If you admit it to yourself, you won’t feel so silly!” 

“Fine, fine!” Angela gave in, “I really like Zarya! I think she is absolutely stunning in every way possible. She’s handsome, smart, hard-working, and just the thought of being with her makes me want to squeal and dance around like a child!” 

It felt like Zarya’s face was on fire. She held her breath and her it felt like her stomach was doing flips nervous. Too frozen in place with shock, she didn’t have time to process that Hana was now storming towards the closet door. When it ripped open, Zarya couldn’t help but jump back, her eyes wide and hands trembling. 

“Aleksandra?” Angela’s began to turn a light shade of pink and she quickly pulled her clipboard up to hide the lower half of her face, “Oh my gosh, did you hear all of that?” 

“I am so sorry, I know it was an invasion of your privacy. I told Hana that it was wrong!” 

“Speaking of privacy,” Hana butted in, “I’m going to give you two some alone time to talk this over. Have fun!” 

The two watched as Hana bounced out, the both of them too gobsmacked to actually say something about the little scheme that D.va had put together. When the door finally closed her, Zarya gulped and slowly turned to Angela. The way Angela looked up at her with her beautiful blue eyes made Zarya’s heart melt and it took all her strength to stop her from grabbing Angela in a tight hug right then and there.

“So…” Zarya rubbed the back of her head, unsure how to proceed, “you really think I’m handsome?”


End file.
